Composition
''' Composition '''is a collective body of features established by the author in their created writing.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/composition Types There are several different types of compositions. These types consist of letters, articles, narratives, reports, reviews and essays. Each type has their own format and different style of writing. Letters are more of a specific or direct style of writing considering they are addressed to one person, or a group of people. Articles and reports are more of a broad form of composition considering they are found in magazines and newspapers. Narratives are about real or imaginary events, and can be written in either first person or third person. Reviews are more formal pieces of writing about places of interest, TV programs, books, etc. Essays are a group of compositions describing and discussing various opinions, topics, problems and causes.http://wwwdamavandsafa.blogspot.com/2011/06/guidelines-for-writing-types-of.html Structure Composition writing consist of an introduction, body paragraphs, and a conclusion. The introduction is intended to intrigue the reader and persuade them to read the entire piece. It also invloves a thesis statement or question. The body involves three main components: elaboration, illustration, argumentation. The elaboration paragraph defines and clarifies relevant information. The illustration paragraph is meant to paint a picture for the reader and provide a full visual image of what the author is trying to get across. The argumentation paragraph justifies the point of view taken by the author and explains the signifigance of the claims being made. The third and final part of the structure is the conclusion. The conclusion sums up all of the statements the author has made and leaves the reader reflecting on what was disussed or explained. Features Key features in composition writing include the outline, plot, theme, dialogue, characterization, setting, style, voice, and tone. The outline is an organization of thoughts or ideas. The plot is the arrangement of events. The theme is the main subject or idea that makes the writing come together as a whole. The dialogue is the communication amongst the characters in the writing. Characterization is the process of creating the persons being talked about in the writing. The setting is the time and place in which the composition takes place. The style, voice, and tone of the author all dictate the mood of the entire composition. Writing Process The writing process is the steps an author goes through to create their composition. It generally involves prewriting, drafting, revising, editing, and last but not least, publishing. The prewriting stage is where the author jots down ideas on what they are going to write about and how they will order the events. The drafting stage is the first official writing and is just the start for an author's soon to be published composition. The revising stage is when the author really critiques his original writing and improves it in any way he can. The editing phase is the proofreading phase just to ensure the writing is the best it can possibly be. Finally, the publishing stage makes the writing official and released to the public. References http://trinitysem.edu/Student/LessonInstruction/Composition.html http://www.grammarly.com/handbook/basics-of-writing/ http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/section/1/1/